Spider Family
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: After school, Aranea invites Peter over to her house but, what Peter doesn't know is that Aranea's family is just like him. Can Peter get along with the Cavaticas?


Author's Note:

Hey, guys. I've seen just about all of the Spider-Man films except The Amazing Spider-Man and Spider-Man: Into The Spider Verse. My favorite Spider-Man actor is Tom Holland. He is truly the best Spider-Man ever!

Anyways... This is my first time writing a Spider-Man story so...No hate please.

Enjoy :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man. It belongs to Marvel and Sony Pictures but I do own my OCs.

In a high school calculus class sat a fourteen year old girl.

Her name was Aranea. She had blonde hair that was in cute pigtails and she had pretty blue eyes that were focused on the lecture about long division.

Across from her sat her boyfriend Peter Parker.

Peter and Aranea had both been bitten by the Super X spiders and were given extraordinary spider abilities.

As Aranea was taking notes, she began to hear voices and cries.

The voices belonging to her mother Charlotte A Cavatica and her oldest sister Joy Rene Cavatica, and the cries belonging to her baby sister Nellie, who were all getting bitten by the Super X spiders and the Common Gray X spiders.

Nellie was getting bitten more and more.

Aranea's blue eyes began to fill up with tears, causing her vision to go blurry.

Something was beginning to come out of her neck, sticking to the back of her desk.

Aranea gasped and the tears from her eyes began to drip.

Ned looked from his notes and saw Peter's girlfriend having trouble with something.

He then looked at Peter, who was listening to the lecture and taking notes.

"Psst...Peter?" Ned said, in a whisper.

Just as Peter was about to copy the next set of examples, he heard his friend calling his name.

He looked over at him.

"What is it, Ned?" Peter said, in a whisper.

Ned pointed Peter in the direction of Aranea.

"Something's wrong with your girlfriend, Pete." He said as they were now looking over at where Aranea was, who was right next to Gwen.

Peter looked at Aranea, concerned.

There must be something that I must do to help her. It seems as though that memory of her and her family getting bitten by the radioactive Super X spider must be what's troubling her right now, but there's just one problem...How am I supposed to get over there to her? If I stand up in the middle of the lecture, then Professor Seinstein will point me out. Hmm...A note wouldn't hurt, saying for her to meet me after class. Alright. Perfect! He said to himself as he got a blank sheet of paper out, on top of his notes.

He wrote…

Aranea, meet me after class. I am very concerned for you.

Love,

Your Amazing Spider-Man

He then folded it up and gave it to Ned.

Ned looked at him, confused.

"Pass it along." Peter said, in a whisper.

Ned nodded and passed it to Gwen.

"Pass it to Aranea. She's right next to you." He said, in a whisper.

Gwen nodded and looked at Aranea, who had tears covering her notes.

"Aranea?" She said.

Aranea sniffled and looked at her.

"Y...Yes, G... Gwen?" She said as she began to lighten up a little bit.

"Someone told me to give this to you." Gwen said as she gave Aranea the folded up piece of paper.

Aranea unfolded it and saw the message inside.

She looked across from Gwen and saw Ned nudging Peter, who was looking romantically at her and waving.

Aranea giggled and nodded her head yes, letting Peter know that she got the message and that she would meet him after class.

The bell then began to ring.

"Okay, class. That'll be all today. You are dismissed." Professor Seinstein said as he put down the piece of chalk onto the easel.

Everyone began to get up out of their seats and head out of the classroom.

Aranea, however was having trouble getting out of her seat.

She checked to make sure that no one was looking at her.

Since there was no one looking at her, one of Aranea's fingers turned into a spider nail and she began to get free.

After she was free from being entangled in the webbing, she placed everything into her backpack, zipped it up and was now beginning to leave the classroom.

(So...We meet Aranea Charlé Cavatica, a young girl who had gotten bitten by two different and extraordinary spiders, along with her mother Charlotte A. Cavatica, her oldest sister Joy René Cavatica and her baby sister Nellie Ariel Cavatica. Peter is really concerned for Aranea so he passes a note in class and now, Aranea knows what she has to do after class. Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Stay tuned for chapter two!)


End file.
